


blessed be the mystery of love

by whensheflies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shower Sex, Smut, that's it that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whensheflies/pseuds/whensheflies
Summary: “It’s really happening, isn’t it?”“It is,” Louis says with a watery smile. “A baby.Ourbaby.”_Or, Louis wakes Harry up for the most important day of their lives so far.





	blessed be the mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> for Kara and for Jamie. both your patience and kindness is immeasurable . <3

“Harry. Love. Wake up, my darling.”

The warm touch of his husband’s fingers carding gently through his hair rouses him from slumber. Even as he fights against waking, he leans into the touch. Always closer, closer to Louis.

“’m sleeping, Lou,” he murmurs. With eyes still closed, he burrows further into the plush of their bed. He hears Louis laugh, even his laughter sounds like a warm summer day that Harry would gladly bask in forever.

“I can see that, babe,” Louis says

Harry feels the mattress dip, feels the soft press of Louis’ kiss on his temple, his beard tickling him. He scrunches his nose and puts on his best pout. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to see Louis’ reaction. He knows how he has him wrapped around his finger. Louis would allow him anything really.

“Five more minutes,” he says, reaching out blindly to tug around Louis’ waist, “Cuddles, Lou.”

“H, would you believe me if I told you five more minutes was five minutes ago?”

“Don’t lie,” Harry scowls and redoubles his effort, “And I was having such a lovely dream, too. You had me all tied up with the prettiest pink ribbon. The prettiest present. All for you, Lou. Let you fuck my mouth. Let you do anything.”

He feels Louis’ sharp inhale, his fingers tightening in Harry’s short hair, an unconscious response to Harry’s dirty talk. 

“Yeah?” Louis leads, his voice already a husky rasp. 

Harry loves how easy it is to rile him. Even after all this time. He loves him so much, wouldn’t have him any other way.

“Mhm,” Harry sounds. He rolls over so he’s half sprawled over Louis’ lap, eyes still stubbornly closed, a playful smirk on his lips. “Want you now, Lou. Why aren’t you in bed? Want to taste you. Want to feel you on me.”

“Babe,” Louis warns, but Harry isn’t really listening. He’s committed to his sleepy seduction now as he burrows his head further into Louis’ lap, nosing along his tummy. He nibbles at whatever flesh he can get at without looking.

“Love you so much,” Harry says, inhaling against Louis’ skin, “Just wanna be good for you. Want your cock—”

“—Harry. Christ,” Louis says sharply, but not unkind. His hand wraps firmly around the wrist connected to Harry’s wandering hand, closing in on the waistband of his joggers.

He doesn’t understand Louis’ resistance. Usually, they’d be halfway to naked by now. Technically, Harry is already naked, but they’d both be. Preferably with Louis on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress, tongue in his mouth.

“Rebecca is in labor.”

Harry’s eyes snap open at the words. He sits up so fast he feels dizzy from it; thoughts of sleepy morning sex vanish like a puff of smoke in the wind. “What? Oh my god. Louis. Why didn’t you say?”

Louis shoves him playfully. “I was trying to wake you, you menace!”

Harry scrubs his hands over his face, his brain catching up to his body. “What time is it?”

“Just after six,” Louis says softly, “I made you tea. It’s on the nightstand.”

Harry lowers his hands from his face to meet Louis’ stare. In his blue eyes, he sees it. Sees all the love and excitement and even a little fear radiating between them.

“It’s really happening, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Louis says with a watery smile. “A baby. _Our_ baby.”

Harry isn’t sure who moves first, only that he’s crushed into Louis’ embrace in the next moment. He tucks his face into Louis’ neck as he hugs him tightly. “You’re going to be such an amazing father,” he says, lips pressed against Louis’ skin.

Louis pulls back just enough to hold Harry’s face in his hands. “So are you, my love. I’m so happy that we’re doing this. Feels like I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life.”

Harry turns his face to kiss at Louis’ palm. “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

“Mutual,” Louis says, grinning at him. He leans in to peck at Harry’s lips. “Now,” he continues, “Drink your tea and meet me in the shower. Then we’ll head to the hospital.” Louis leans in, presses another soft kiss to the corner of Harry’s lips and climbs off the bed. 

Harry watches him go and wonders how he got so lucky to have this life, this boy. It’s overwhelming in the best possible way.

*

He only lasts a few more minutes in bed. Anticipation already buzzing through his veins, he doesn’t get very far into his cuppa before he has to get up. Placing the half full mug back on the nightstand, he quietly pads to the en suite, sliding off his boxer briefs as he goes.

Inside the bathroom, the air is already foggy with steam from Louis’ penchant for hot showers. Harry ruffles the curls off his forehead with one hand and opens the glass door to the shower with the other. 

“Hey,” he says, molding himself to Louis’ back, arms tight around his middle.

“Hi,” Louis says, leaning his head back against Harry’s shoulder. His skin is already hot from the shower spray and with the column of his neck exposed so prettily, Harry can’t resist pressing open mouthed kisses there along Louis’ skin.

He hears Louis gasp, so he tightens his arms around him, pulling him closer, closer. He sucks at the side of Louis’ neck and slides a hand lower to find him already half hard. 

“Don’t start anything you don’t intend to finish,” Louis says on a laugh. He hisses when Harry wraps his fingers in a loose circle around his cock.

“I can be quick,” Harry murmurs, before turning Louis around. He kisses him then, hard and hot, wastes no time in making it filthy. He swallows Louis’ moan and slides his tongue in alongside Louis’.

As much as Harry loves kissing, he knows they’re pressed for time. He breaks the kiss, leaving Louis panting against his lips. “What’s gotten into you, H?”

Harry doesn’t even bother with a response. He wants it to be good. _He_ wants to be good. He wants to please Louis.

He drops to his knees and swallows Louis down in one go. No preamble, no wasted time. Just the velvet heat of Louis’ cock in his mouth, stretching his jaw, filling him up.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis groans, fingers finding their way to Harry’s damp hair. 

_Yes,_ Harry thinks. He moans loudly around Louis’ cock as he works him over. 

It all gets hazy from there. Not one to be bested by Harry’s dream, Louis does fuck his mouth. Shallow little thrusts until he comes with a warning. Not that Harry would ever heed it. No, he swallows as much as he can and let’s Louis ride out his orgasm, licking him clean.

Louis whispers soft words of praise as he pulls Harry up by the shoulders and into his arms.

_Lovely._

_Perfect._

_My good boy._

Words that make Harry go weak in the knees. He’s already a bit boneless and he hasn’t even come.

“I’m gonna take care of you, love,” Louis whispers, dragging him close. He pulls him off with firm, sure strokes. Harry mouths at Louis’ shoulder, tasting his wet skin as he thrusts into Louis’ grip. It doesn’t take much to send him over the edge, not when Louis surrounds him, whispering against him. “I’ve got you. Love you so much.”

 

After, they take turns under the spray, water long gone lukewarm. They trade lazy kisses and tender touches. Harry sighs contentedly when Louis washes his hair and then wraps him in a soft, fluffy towel. Louis kisses his eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose.

Harry is going to have a baby with the love of his life. Again, it strikes him how lucky he is. Overcome with gratitude doesn’t even begin to cover it. 

*

No amount of preparation would have been enough for the sight in front of him. Harry had dreamt of this moment since he was a little boy. Not with Louis specifically; he couldn’t predict the future in that regard. No, this was better than any of his young adult fantasies. This is something else entirely.

Being naked, though, Harry hadn’t imagined. Or shirtless, rather. Something about skin to skin contact and bonding, the nurse had said. Harry had been far too nervous and jumpy to take it all in. Just followed his husband’s lead, when Louis tugged his t-shirt over his head.

Louis coos at the baby in his arms and the sight practically takes Harry’s breath away.

“We’re so happy to meet you,” Louis says, rocking ever so gently from foot to foot. 

Harry lets out a joyful little sob as he traces a finger over her cheek, her button nose, her tiny cupid’s bow of a mouth.

“Perfect,” he murmurs, “She’s perfect, Louis.”

Louis just beams at him, shifting their baby in his arms. “You should give it a go, babe,” he says, while stepping closer.

Harry shakes his head, tugs at his bottom lip with his fingers. “I can’t. I’ll break her, Lou.”

“Harry, love, you won’t,” Louis promises, running a soothing hand over Harry’s collarbone. 

But Harry can’t even be soothed by the touch because it means that Louis has got their baby in only one of his arms and how is he managing that? How can he already be so confidently effortless in fatherhood when Harry is a shaking mess? Their daughter is only a few hours old and Harry already feels terribly out of his depth.

“Harry,” Louis says again, always patient. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. You’ve got her. And I’ve got you. Here.” 

Louis doesn’t wait. No, he just gently pulls Harry’s hand away from his face and transfers the infant into his arms. And then she’s there. She’s warm and soft and alive next to his skin. He didn’t think it was possible to feel so much love all at once. 

“She’s so tiny,” Harry says, completely and utterly overwhelmed. He holds her close, terrified of doing anything wrong and waking her. “Hello, baby,” he says softly, blinking back tears. He looks from the baby in his arms to Louis, who wipes away happy tears of his own.

“I love you,” Louis says, tucking in alongside Harry, “so much. And you, little one, love you so much already.”

He leans down to kiss the crown of her head and Harry wishes he had a third arm so that he could take a picture to remember this moment always. Just him, his boy, and their baby. Their perfect tiny family.

A nurse comes in after a while, shoes squeaking on the hospital floor. Harry sees her smile at them and he returns it genuinely.

“Looks like our new dads are settling in quite nicely,” she says. “Have we decided on a name for her?”

“Luna.”

“Jo,” Harry says at the same time. He looks up at Louis, whose lips are parted in surprise. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Louis says, a little breathless.

“Johannah,” Harry says, sliding his hands into Louis’ and squeezes. He doesn’t even realize he’s got the one-handed baby hold down until it’s too late. 

The nurse smiles nervously looking from Harry to Louis. She shuffles the papers in her file a bit awkwardly. “Right. Well. I’m sure you’ll sort it soon. Just wanted to pop in and see how you both are doing. She’ll be due for a feeding soon. I’ll be back when it’s time.” The nurse disappears as quickly as she arrived.

“I’m sorry, Louis. I know we didn’t discuss it beforehand,” Harry says as soon as the nurse is out of earshot. 

“I know,” Louis says with an airy laugh, “We agreed on Luna.”

“I know we did. I love that name. But the more I thought about it, the more I couldn’t get it out of my head. I want her to be named after one of the most important women I ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

They’re both crying openly now, Louis raises their clasped hands to his mouth, leaving a lingering kiss on the back of Harry’s hand.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Louis whispers.

“I love you,” Harry says. It’s ridiculous how many times they’ve said it already. Each declaration only gaining in meaning and strength when usually it is the opposite. 

Louis leans in and kisses him. Harry smiles into his lips and rests their foreheads together. 

“Luna Johannah is a bit of a mouthful, H,” Louis says.

“Just Luna Jo, then?” Harry suggests.

He watches Louis mull it over, watches him look down at their baby. Sees when it clicks in place, the way Louis’ face visibly softens. Harry’s heart practically bursts when he sees the crinkles by Louis’ eyes appear as a grin fully takes over his face. It’s like looking directly into the sun. 

“Luna Jo,” Louis agrees softly, leaning in to kiss her again, “Luna Jo, I love you so.”

“Welcome to the family, Luna Jo,” Harry says, “We’re your dads. I can’t promise that we won’t mess up from time to time, but I promise that we will do our best to raise you right. You’ve already changed our life in the best possible way. We can’t wait to see you grow up into a kind, beautiful person.”

“But don’t grow too fast, please,” Louis adds, “You’re quite adorable this small.”

“Look who’s talking,” Harry says with a laugh.

Louis narrows his eyes at him. “You’re ruining the moment, babe.”

Harry just grins at him. “Yeah, but you love me.”

Louis just shrugs and wraps his arms around both Harry and Luna. “I do. I really, really do.”

It’s just the beginning of their new adventure together, and Harry can’t wait to start.

*

**Author's Note:**

> rebloggable fic post on tumble [here](http://choface.tumblr.com/post/177400815249/blessed-be-the-mystery-of-love-by-whensheflies). come say hi. :)


End file.
